1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for counting the number of person using a plurality of cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with development of closed-circuit television (CCTV) video security technologies, demand for intelligent video security technologies is increasing. Real-time surveillance systems, which is a technological field from among the intelligent video security technologies, are applicable to various purposes and at various locations including major national infrastructures, such as airports, military facilities, harbors, roads, and bridges, subways, buses, buildings, stadiums, parking lots, casinos, automobiles, mobile devices, etc.
In the related art, to count the number of persons in a real-time surveillance system, a single camera is installed in a vertical angle or a lateral angle. Furthermore, if a space for counting the number of persons therein requires more than one camera or if is difficult to count the number of persons using a single camera, a plurality of cameras are installed to count the number of persons.
However, if a plurality of cameras are installed, regions respectively covered by the cameras may overlap one another, and thus an accuracy of counting the number of persons is deteriorated.